Stars
by penguinicey13
Summary: The girl came from the stars. She bonded with a nightfury. Now she must investigate the island of Berk with her tribe. She will face challenges with her new friends on Berk. But will she stay on Earth? OCs!
1. Astro

**Hi penguins! This is my first HTTYD fanfic, so leave your suggestions!**

**Chapter 1: Astro**

Astrovia's POV

Some call me a bad luck charm. Others call me an angel. Some say I fell from the sky to bring punishment. Others say I was brought to bring peace. All I know is that Thor wanted me on Earth, so I came. Gravity acts different here. I am not yet used to walking very well.

I'm Astrovia. I fell onto the hard ground of an island, possibly damaging my left leg. Now I am limping through the forest, gathering sticks and stones for a fire. Suddenly, I feel a strong wind blowing against my black and white hair. There is a dragon right in front of me. I cautiously approach, but greatly misjudge my astrological abilities. As I touch my hand to her face, her scales start to turn white instead of the black I had seen. I took this time to look over her details. She had a rather large wing span and a beautiful tail. _Nightfury,_ I think. Woah… Where did that come from? A name. _Her_ name. No, her species. _Hello. _

_What is your name? _I think. Wait, I didn't think that I look at the dragon's light pink eyes. She looks like she is talking to me. _Telepathy? _I try to ask. I get the answer "yes" from her. And then I notice the pink star symbol on her forehead. _We are linked. I will take you to my tribe,_ she tells me. _I am Avalanche. What is your name? _she asks again. _Astrovia. But call me Astro, _I reply. Before I know it, I am on a dragon with the same feeling of weightlessness as when I was a star. I never want it to end, but of course it has to.

_You are on the Isle of Night, _she tells me as we land. _Not long ago, a group of burly men came here. They captured a boy and a fellow nightfury. His friends came to look, but left when they could not find him. We are assembling a group to investigate Berk, so we can be safe there. They train dragons now, and we have nothing to fear, _she explains to me. _May I come with you? _I ask. I don't know why, but it seems important that I go with her. _Of course, _she warmly tells me. She introduces me to her clan: earthquake, tsunami, hurricane, flame, and flare. Flame and Flare are a red and brown Zippleback. Earthquake and Tsunami are both Nightfuries. Hurricane is some kind of hybrid, a Nadder and a Scauldren. There are other clans, but ours, the disaster clan, was chosen to scout Berk. I have a feeling that Earth is going to be easier than I thought. But I'm probably wrong…

**So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Read! Rate! Review! 'Till then,**

**C-ya Penguins! Or puffins…**


	2. Hiccup

**So this is my next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Hiccup's POV**

It is around midnight I suppose. Toothless must've woken me up. Oh boy.

"What is it this time buddy?" I ask before I yawn. Toothless uses the signal for flying. "Are you crazy? I can't even see!" I complain. But he doesn't give up. Eventually I give in to his pleads. I saddle him up and let him lead me to whatever is so important. We land in a dense part of the forest. Toothless sniffs the ground and picks up a scent. By this time I'm wide awake.

"What is it boy?" I ask in a whisper. Suddenly, he stops. We duck, ready to pounce at whatever lies before the bush in front of us. 3…2…1… Then we jump and pounce and hear a scream. I look and see we landed on a girl. She wears sparkling clothing. Her hair is a shocking white that falls to her neck. Her eyes are yellow. And she is glowing… literally. As we are studying her frightened features, I see something. Two pink eyes narrowed too slits, looking straight at me. "Toothless, bud, we have to get-," Too late. She leaps onto Toothless and knocks him off the girl. What I see shocks me. This is a nightfury. A _white_ nightfury.

"Whoa! Down, Ava, down. It's okay. They aren't going to hurt us," the girl said. Now they stare at each other for at least five minutes. Their facial expressions look like they are having an argument. Finally they break the silence. "I'm Astrovia. This is Avalanche," she gestures to the dragon. "We just want to know if the island is safe."

"I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless. I trained dragons a long time ago, so of course it's safe here," I say. Then I hesitate. "Why are you glowing?" She turns away from me. "It's complicated. Can we sleep in your village tonight?" she answers quietly. "Of course. Just follow us," I reply. I hop onto Toothless and fly into the night. Astrovia and Avalanche are close behind.

We finally make it to the village. I show her that the armory is where she will have to stay the night. "This is perfect. I just need to go to bed. We've been flying all night," she whispers. Avalanche blows red fire around to make her bed. Astrovia gets an old pillow and blanket. "Goodnight," she whispers. "Goodnight, Astrovia," I whisper back. In the morning I'll have to tell my friends about this. Toothless looks exhausted. "C'mon buddy. Let's get some rest," I tell him. Then we drift into sleep. _The girl is probably harmless_, I think, _but I'm probably wrong…_

**So? How do you like first person present tense? Seriously, it makes my day when you guys post reviews. This is what I draw inspiration from! I love you guys…**

**C-ya Penguins! (or puffins)**


End file.
